


It's My Right to be Hellish

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, Droids Making Things Awkward, F/M, Found Family, Jealousy, Outer Space, episode IX speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Rey, Poe, and C-3PO set off on a mission to retrieve supplies from a mysterious contact. When their interaction makes things awkward, Threepio makes sure to point it out to them. Repeatedly.





	It's My Right to be Hellish

“It should be a pretty easy trip,” Poe said as he did one last check of the Falcon’s engines. “I’ve been to this planet before, ages ago, so I know my way around.”

Rey nodded. “I suppose our only issue might be dealing with see-three—”

“What issue?” asked C-3PO as he peeked around the corner. “Has something gone wrong?”

Poe raised his eyebrows at Rey knowingly, and she smiled. “Nothing, Threepio,” she said. “It’ll be a quick day trip and then back to the base."

“Well I do hope so,” the droid replied, and then clambered on down the hall.

Rey was in the pilot’s seat today, and Poe would fly on their way back. After their trip to Minfar last month, they had fallen into a steady routine of compromise, even though Rey could still see Poe’s hands twitching for control sometimes—but he was making a good effort, and she appreciated it more than he knew.

Well, maybe _a lot _more than he knew.

Rey knew there was something going on with how she felt about Poe, but she didn’t know quite how to define it. Rose had called it a “crush” and Finn told her she “fancied” him, which Rey thought was a far more pleasant word. It reminded her of how she thought about her old doll back on Jakku, the tiny pilot she made out of an old flight suit. She had put it on her makeshift shelf and admired her handiwork, fancied it, and would sit imagining him coming to life, taking her on adventures and helping her find her family.

She had found her family, her belonging, in the Resistance.

But perhaps a part of her still wanted a handsome pilot.

Even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

***

“Are you _sure_ you know your way around, Commander?” C-3PO asked as they walked off the Falcon. They were in a bustling trading post somewhere on the outer rim—a place not unlike Jakku, where traders and smugglers from all over the galaxy made deals with their hands balanced on their blasters, ready for a fight.

“Yeah, I do,” Poe said, leading the way as the three of them made their way into the center of town. They were supposed to meet one of Leia’s contacts who had access to advanced technology that could help them with ship repairs.

“Why were you here in the first place, anyway?” Rey asked. “As someone who lived in a place like this, people don’t usually come here unless they have to—or they’re up to something disreputable.”

“It’s a long story,” Poe said, biting his lip and seeming desperate to change the subject. “What’s the description of the tent we’re supposed to go into?”

“An emerald tent with gold and violet designs across the front,” C-3PO said. “According to my data, it should be just this way.”

Rey shrugged. “Let’s go.”

They walked through the dust and crowds of people until they reached a tent that fit the description. It was larger and more lavish than any of the other structures there, the material looking more like silk or satin instead of the dusty tarps that were usually used.

Rey lifted back the flap of the tent first, with Poe and C-3PO following behind her. The tent was filled with lavish furniture, and two armed guards stood on either side of the room, their blasters at the ready.

In the center was an ornate golden chair, and in it lounged a woman with a magenta bodysuit and helmet.

“Well, well, well,” she said, taking off the helmet as she watched them walk in. She was pretty, with long brown hair and intense eyes, and they settled immediately on Poe. “What have we here?”

“Zorri—” Poe started, his eyes wide, and Rey’s stomach clenched at his tone of recognition.

“_Poe Dameron,_” she said, slowly making her way across the tent. “I always wondered if you’d come back to visit.” Poe froze in embarrassment as she ran a finger down his chest. “I’ve _missed_ you, you know.”

Rey took a deep breath. “So General Organa said that—”

“Oh hush,” Zorri said, looking over at Rey. “Let us catch up before we get to business, yes?”

Rey sighed and stood at the back of the tent with C-3PO, who was just as bewildered as she was.

“Commander Dameron and the contact are already acquainted?” The droid asked her.

“It looks like it,” Rey said with a grimace.

“You seem displeased.”

“I’m not, I just—we shouldn’t be wasting time,” she said, kicking a rock towards the edge of the tent.

Zorri looked up towards the two of them. “Oh? Has Poe not told you about me?”

“No.” Rey said. “He hasn’t.”

Zorri smiled as she sauntered around the tent again, the magenta bodysuit showing off her curves. “Dameron here helped me with some smuggling back in the day,” she said, grinning. “He was _very_ nice to have around,” she added, winking at Rey. “In more ways than one.”

“Very funny, Zorri,” Poe said. “Now can we figure out how—”

“And you’re still so handsome,” Zorri said, smiling and running a finger across his stubble. “Aged like a fine wine.” She turned to Rey and Threepio and smirked. “You two should have seen him ten years ago—fresh off of Yavin. I’m afraid I ruined his innocence for good.”

Poe rolled his eyes, but it only encouraged Zorri more. “We used to get up to all _sorts _of trouble didn’t we? In all sorts of places, if you know what I mean.”

Rey was practically seething. “Look, Zorri, or whatever your name is—we don’t have much time. If you have the tech for us, we’d like to have it. We’ll give you the credits for it.”

“If you insist,” Zorri said, rolling her eyes as she motioned for one of her guards to pick up a crate. “Now, my dear, what has you all riled up on this lovely afternoon?”

Rey took a deep breath. “We’re in the middle of a war,” Rey said, trying to keep calm. “There’s no time for…for idle chatter. We have to get going.”

Zorri scoffed at her. “There’s plenty of time,” she said, draping her arm over Poe’s. “You wouldn’t deny Poe some time to catch up with an old friend, now would you?”

Rey rolled her eyes and Poe tried to interject. “Look, I—”

Zorri giggled. “Do you remember that time when we were hiding from those Jawas? Who we stole the credits from? And then—” Zorri laughed, practically clinging to Poe’s shirt. “And then we stowed away in the hold of their ship, we were going to get away with it before you made me make those _noises._”

Poe groaned with annoyance. “That’s all for today Zorri…we’re going to take the tech. Thanks for your help.”

Zorri winked. “I’m always here if you want to relive old times, Dameron. You know where to find me.”

Rey exhaled in relief as they finally left the tent. The three of them walked through the dusty streets of the town in total silence, which Rey and Poe were determined to keep for the rest of the walk back to the falcon.

C-3PO was not. 

“I am fluent in over seven million forms of communication,” he said suddenly.

“That’s great buddy,” Poe said, his ears still red from the interaction with Zorri.

“But I do not understand this.”

“Understand what?” Poe snapped.

“About why you are both so angry about receiving beneficial tech from one of our allies. It simply does not make sense.”

“I’m not _angry,_ Threepio,” Poe said. “And Rey isn’t either. You’ve just got some wires crossed.”

“Miss Tico recently checked me and I am in perfect condition. And you are both exhibiting signs of anger common in humanoid life forms.”

“Well I’m not, okay?” Rey said.

“Incorrect. I detected a rise in your blood pressure when our ally alluded to her previous sexual relationship to Commander Dameron. Oh my. And another elevation in your blood pressure just now. That _is_ interesting.”

Rey felt the blood rush to her face, and prayed to the maker that Poe wasn’t looking at her. “Well she was slowing down our mission. It was getting annoying.”

“Mind your own business, okay, Threepio?” Poe added.

“_Well_. I certainly don’t appreciate being lied to,” The droid quipped. “I think you were mad because you _are_ in a sexual relationship with Commander Dameron and were afraid Zorri would take your place as his reproductive mate.”

Poe and Rey both stopped in their tracks. “What!?"

“Oh my. I mean—from the readings it’s very obvious. Arousal levels increase whenever the two of you are in the same room.”

“Um,” Poe muttered, his face burning. “Well, maybe…maybe Rose should check you out again, alright buddy?”

They walked the rest of the way to the Falcon in silence and then crept back onboard. Rey still felt the heat of embarrassment and rage in her cheeks. This trip couldn’t have gone any worse. First, a meeting with one of Poe’s old flames whom she could never compete with, and then C-3PO calling out her crush in front of Poe. Whatever hope she had of having something more with him was ruined for good.

***

They weren’t due to leave for a few more hours, so Rey sat by herself in front of the holochess board, mindlessly moving the pieces around as she wallowed in her embarrassment. She wasn’t looking forward to having to co-pilot the ship with Poe. She hoped they could both pretend that C-3PO’s comments had never happened.

Rey heard the sound of Poe coming down the hallway and sank deeper into her seat.

“Hi,” Poe said, sitting down across from her.

“Hey,” Rey said. “Anyway, I’ve been looking at the engines, and I think maybe we should talk to General Organa about possibly replacing—”

“I don’t want to talk about the engines right now.”

“Oh.”

“Were you…were you really bothered by what happened with Zorri today?”

Rey took a deep breath and steadied herself on the holochess table. “Oh, um…well-”

“You know what, it’s fine, you don’t have to answer that,” Poe said. “But I wanted to let you know that it bothered me. It bothered me because I’m not interested in Zorri anymore. I’m…I’m actually interested in someone who was there in the room when she was flirting with me.”

“Threepio?”

Poe laughed. “He’s very shiny, but no.”

Rey smiled softly and looked up in disbelief. “Really? You mean it?”

“_Yes,_” Poe said, reaching across the table to take her hand. “Of course I do. I’m tired of dancing around this. If we ever run into Zorri again, I want to be able to look her in the eye and tell her that we’re together. But today I couldn’t. So what do you think? I know Jedi have rules about attachments, and whatever, but, I just—”

“I’m the only one making the rules now,” Rey said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “And I’m very happy to accept.”

Poe grinned and pulled her into his arms.

***

Rose was sitting down outside having her lunch when the Falcon returned to base. She watched carefully, along with a tiny creature perched on her shoulder.

“This better have worked,” she whispered to Babu Frick, and he made a tiny chirping noise in response. “I paid you a lot of credits to install that software.”

Poe and Rey walked off of the ship holding hands and beaming.

“What!” Rose gasped. “I can’t believe it!” Babu shrugged, as if he hadn’t expected anything less.

“I mean, when you said you could install a romance setting for Threepio I didn’t believe you until his eyes started glowing red.”

Babu grinned, and lifted up his tiny hand to give Rose a high five. 

“All in a day’s work for the Resistance,” she said, and winked at him.


End file.
